¿Merece la pena?
by YukiHigurashi
Summary: Bonnie logró volver del Otro Lado, y reencontrarse con sus amigos. Pero, ¿ahora es completamente feliz?


**Canción inspiradora "You raise me up" (Lena Park)**

(….)

Tras la gran celebración que se había vuelto su regreso del Otro Lado, por fin, podía llegar a casa y dejar de fingir una sonrisa o felicidad que para nada sentía.

No es que no agradeciese volver a "sentirse viva", pero lo cierto es que había comprobado con sus propios ojos que su retorno no era necesario. Quería decir, todos habían rehecho su vida sin la necesidad de tener a una Bennett a su lado; es más, contaban con la presencia de nuevos brujos que podían sustituirla en temas de magia.

Sentir eso, celos o incluso odio la aterró, hasta el punto de ausentarse contadas veces del festejo, para que nadie pudiese averiguar sobre sus pensamientos. Incluso se planteó si realmente sentía pena cuando le dio el pésame a Caroline, porque tal vez quería que alguien sufriese como Ella lo había hecho.

Se sentó en el borde de la ventana, contemplando la noche con la Luna a lo alto, ¿era la misma que tantas veces había contemplado estando sola? No lo sabía, y no tenía seguro si necesitaba la respuesta.

Pero la duda principal era, ¿hubiese pasado algo si no hubiese vuelto?, aunque Damon la había recibido con los brazos abiertos, Él también había vuelto a ser feliz… O bien podía volver a serlo Ella misma… o bien, era la única que a partir de ahora sufriría…

_"When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary_  
_When troubles come and my heart burdened be_  
_Then, I am still and wait here in the silence_  
_Until you come and sit awhile and with me_

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains_  
_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas_  
_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders_  
_You raise me up, to more than I can be"_

Cantar normalmente aliviaba su corazón, era incluso algo que hacía con su abuela cuando tenían que rememorar la figura de su madre… pero ahora provocaba que se sintiese insignificante, aún más de lo debido…

\- Puedes seguir…

Pegó un brinco ante la repentina voz, ¿quién? ¿cómo?

El revoloteo de un pájaro hasta el alfeizar la enderezó, un elegante cuervo negro que parecía mirarla intensamente.

Vale, se tenía que haber vuelto loca si se había planteado que el animal hablase, ¿no?

\- ¿Me dejas pasar?

Pues no, estaba completamente cuerda… asombrada, retrocedió un paso y planteó miles de posibles razones por las cuales un ser sobrenatural podía estar allí.

\- Adelante…

Aterrizó cobre el suelo, y ante sus ojos, tomó forma humana, descifrando de una vez el misterio de aquel ser. Damon, era Damon el que estaba ahí, ¿no estaba bailando con Elena?

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Deberías de plantearte el mundo de la música, brujita, ¿por qué no sigues con ésa preciosa melodía?

Quedó avergonzada, ¿Qué por qué?, porque no quería que nadie la escuchase, ni siquiera Él, era algo que ocultaba en su alma.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿El qué?

\- ¿Por qué lo ocultas?

Tragó saliva, había bajado la guardia, y bajó la barrera mental. No tardo en recuperarla, se había acostumbrado a que no hiciese ése tipo de "cosas" cuando sólo se tenían el uno al otro, que había olvidado que volvían a ser lo que eran: bruja y vampiro, o mejor dicho… enemigos…

Pero, ¿los enemigos te visitaban a altas horas de la noche?

\- Porque sí, no quiero que me oigan…

\- Pero brujita, si cantas como los ángeles…

Éste no es el Damon de siempre, es imposible, el típico se burlaría de ella o insistiría en atacarla…aunque el que la preparaba las tortita, tampoco es que fuese aquel "Salvatore"

\- Déjalo, ¿quieres? no debiste estar ahí y ya…

\- De acuerdo, pero es los próximos festejos de Mystic Falls, te propondré como voz del pueblo –ríe-

Sí, sólo la faltaba, no querer hacerlo frente a uno, hacerlo frente a centenares. Al menos, había asegurado que el vampiro de toda la vida seguía en existencia.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Damon? Deberías de estar con Elena…

\- Tú eras más importante

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Te he visto triste en la Fiesta, ¿ocurre algo?

Ups, ¿Cuándo se había dado cuenta? si había sido muy cuidadosa… el problema es, ¿ahora, qué hacía?

\- No es nada… sólo me siento extraña de estar otra vez con tanta gente…

\- ¿No quieres, acaso?

Aprieta los puños, ¿era malo desconocerlo?, porque el verlos tan "como siempre", sólo la hizo daño. Se sentó en la cama, tratando de encontrar el adecuado argumento.

\- Pues…

\- Bueno, yo viví algo parecido cuando aparecí otra vez, me sentía perdido…

\- Pero… lograste retomar las riendas de tu vida…

\- Sí… pero me costó bastante…

Ahí residía el foco del problema, que tal vez, Ella no tuviese el valor de conseguirlo también, tanto tiempo huyendo, tanto tiempo llorando en la compañía de una simple copa de alcohol…

\- Pero yo no soy tan fuerte como Tú, Damon…

Jugaba con sus manos, prefería que no siguiese allí, y sólo acostarse, dormir, y esperar a que el amanecer la descubriese el camino a seguir.

Pero el vampiro no la dejaría así como así; se agachó frente a su persona, y la cogió de las manos, con unos ojos que aceleraron su pequeño corazón.

\- Eres mucho más fuerte que cualquiera, pajarillo…

Frunció el ceño y se levantó, soltándose de cualquier gesto conciliador, tomando una apropiada distancia para no venirse abajo… porque sus lágrimas estaban demasiado próximas.

\- ¡No! ¡No es verdad! ¡Eso es lo que quiero que creáis! –respira hondo- no soy fuerte Damon, ni siquiera sé si quería volver o… simplemente desaparecer…

\- Espero que hayas borrado la opción de acabar con todo, Bonnie, porque si no permitimos que lo hicieras en el Otro Lado, no permitiré que lo hagas aquí.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- El día que te grabaste, diciendo que habías llegado a tu límite, y que cuando acabaras el vaso, todo llegaría a su fin. Sé que lo recuerdas perfectamente.

Por supuesto que sí, fue el día que intentó destruir su amargura por la asfixia, y que un recuerdo parecía haberla salvado. Pero entonces, algo no encajaba…

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Creí… sólo ver a Jeremy…

\- Estábamos todos, hasta Elena, pero fue Él quien tomó la iniciativa.

Jeremy, es verdad, no lo había visto allí, Caroline la dijo que se había marchado a luchar por su futuro… menos mal, primera noticia que la alegraba.

\- Lo siento, yo… no sabía qué hacer…

\- No lo sabías –se pone de pie y da un paso hacia Ella- pero ahora no estás sola, nos tienes a todos.

\- Damon, contéstame sólo a una pregunta, sabiendo que hay más brujos ahora, ¿hubiese cambiado algo el hecho de que no estuviese vuelto?

De aquella conclusión dependía todo, y más proviniendo de Él. Porque aunque lo desconociese, había sido su pilar personal para seguir; porque le prometió que volverían juntos.

\- Sí –respondió sin duda-

\- ¿El qué?

\- No habría vuelto a sonreír

Parpadeó, que se explique, porque la ha dejado bloqueada.

\- Creía que lo tenía todo, que podía volver a comerme el mundo, pero no contaba con que me faltaba la persona que tenía que acompañarme en ello…

\- ¿De qué hablas? Tienes ya a Elena…

\- Pensé que quería hacerlo con Ella –la muchacha baja el rostro, dolida- pero ayer, cuando vi a mi compañera en la cocina, con una hermosa sonrisa… me di cuenta de lo mucho que la necesitaba a mi lado, de lo mucho que la sigo necesitando…

No pudo respirar, ¿la necesitaba? había pasado por tantas cosas, que uno no sabía reaccionar con Damon.

\- ¿Necesitas a una Bennett?

\- Necesito a mi Bon-Bon –se pone roja con el apodo-

\- ¿Por qué? Quiero decir… volvemos a ser bruja y vampiro, ¿en teoría, no debemos de odiarnos?

\- No pienso ser tu enemigo… -da otro paso, a lo que ella retrocede-

\- E… ¿Entonces, compañeros?

\- No me interesa…

\- ¿Amigos?

\- Algo más…

Cuando ya no había más espacio, la encerró entre la pared y sus brazos. Bonnie no sabía si encogerse, o tratar en vano de apartarlo. Porque o bien se había olvidado del dominio que podía tener sobre su mente vampírica, o no quería hacerle daño.

\- No… no se me ocurre…

\- No te hagas la tonta, Bonnie, ¿por qué no admites que el abrazo que nos dimos significó fue algo más?

Porque en aquel momento, había perdido todo raciocinio, sólo había deseado tenerle cerca, poner por seguro que era real, y no un vil sueño.

Pero ahora estaba ahí, reclamándola algo que temía darle, porque había presenciado en primera plana lo mucho que luchó por su amiga.

\- Porque tú quieres a Elena, ¿no?

\- ¿Que si la quiero? ¿Has escuchado algo de lo que te dije antes?

Sí y no, o que su cabeza y su corazón no querían ponerse de acuerdo. Damon acarició su mejilla con dulzura, y sin apartar su visión de los iris chocolate, acabó estrellando sus labios contra los suyos.

La bruja tardó en responder el beso, se sentía tan bien, tan auténtico, que juró que podía echarse a llorar allí mismo. Alguien la quería, y no cualquiera, sino el chico que la tenía en sus manos desde hacía meses.

Cuando tuvieron que separarse, no permitió que se alejase. La abrazó contra su pecho, hundiéndose en su pelo que olió con fervor.

\- Prefiero mil veces estar en un mundo apartado y tenerte, que estar aquí y ni siquiera poder escuchar tu voz…

\- Damon…

\- Ya perdí a la Sheriff, por favor, no quiero perderte a ti también.

La lágrimas recorrieron su mejilla, cierto, Damon tuvo que sufrir en silencio en estos días, y Ella sólo se había preocupado por su propio interés.

\- No vas a perderme –se limpia con la muñeca- No volveré a irme…

\- Más te vale, porque si vuelves a desaparecer frente a mis narices, no te lo perdonaré, ¿estamos?

Sonrió, recordando que le hizo viajar sin su compañía, y el grito de negación que la otorgó en el momento…

Levantó la cabeza, precisaba encararle y decirle lo que sentía a gritos.

\- Gracias por esperarme –sonríe-

\- Siempre, brujita… Creo que debo irme, estarás cansada…

Pues se debatía entre eso, o descansar a su lado… pero no podía negarlo, había corrido hasta la extenuación para poder llegar a tiempo al campo de transportación, y apenas podía mantenerse despierta.

Damon se agachó, y antes de poder decir palabra, la dio un beso en la frente.

\- Buenas noches, Bonnie…

\- Bu… buenas noches…

\- se agacha hasta su oído- Mañana te voy a buscar, quiero pasar tiempo contigo…

Sintió que se mareaba, ¿una cita? ¿o algo así? ¡Y con Damon Salvatore! No es que ya no hubiesen salido en el Mundo Alternativo, pero allí nadie los había visto, como para poder pregonar a bombo y platillo lo feliz que se había vuelto los días junto a Él.

Antes de desaparecer por la ventana, se volvió a Ella, con una tremenda sonrisa.

\- Por si todavía te queda alguna duda de lo mucho que te he extrañado, escucha tu buzón de voz…

\- De… de acuerdo… -suspira- Adiós, Damon…

Se desesperó en buscar el móvil, tratando de obviar la idea que se marcaba en su cabeza: de que podía estar espiándola en su forma emplumada.

Al fin logró tener en sus manos el aparato: la primera sorpresa fue encontrar 20 mensajes en el servicio, la mayoría eran de Damon… accedió a activar uno de ellos, y se sentó ante la posibilidad de encontrar cualquier otra cosa que pudiese defraudarla o emocionarla.

Y fue lo primero, escuchar su súplica, su arrepentimiento, su impotencia… trató de calmar el llanto que luchaba por exteriorizarse, porque había averiguado que su sufrimiento por necesitar a alguien no había sido el único.

Él también había precisado de su compañía, no había sido la única en querer volver a ver a la persona que quería…

.

.

.

.

.

_Corto muy muy muy corto de VD XD como puse arriba, estaba escuchando la canción, y recordé el capítulo de ésta semana, y cómo e emocionó el encuentro de Damon y Bonnie, y no pude resistirme (aparte de que odio el Delena ¬¬) quise plasmar las sustituciones que han tratado de meter en torno a éste personaje (que para mí, se merece más protagonismo del que tiene, ya de por sí, me fastidia que físicamente no se hayan basado en el libro, pero bueno -mis respetos a Kat, que no tiene culpa-)_

_Añado: a la gente que os estáis quejando porque no soy pro Elena, hacedme el favor y leeros los libros antes de opinar, eh? Porque que yo sepa, y si estáis bien dumentados, he descrito A UNA BONNIE DEL LIBRO, no de la serie, la de la serie ni siquiera se comportaría así; y no menospreciéis, alegando que no soy fan de la saga porque digo que no me gusta el Delena. Un poquito más de respeto, si no os gusta, no entréis a leer (y no me gusta sonar borde, pero es lo que hay)_


End file.
